


An Owl's Birthday

by PhantomTopHat



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomTopHat/pseuds/PhantomTopHat
Summary: It's Dan's birthday and after a night of  uneventful partying and some deep thoughts, he comes home to find someone sneaking around in his kitchen.Edit: Polished this bad boy up, changed a few spelling mistakes along with grammar, hope you guys give it another shot :)





	An Owl's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I had in my head for a while that I thought I might as well put out there. The pairing could be seen if you squint and tilt your head to the left ;) Plus I enjoy the two together.

            Dan walked down the empty street, hands shoved in his pocket as he slowly made his way to his home. Today was his twenty seventh birthday not a big deal for him, but his friends at the National Birds Association thought otherwise. They spent the whole night drinking and dancing to loud music. The thumping from the speakers still traveled through his body with each step home. Along with the beer that sat heavily in his stomach like a stone. The dull buzz of the beer and the rhythm that still held tight onto his chest was a strong reminder of the night.

             Dan didn’t drink that much at the celebration only two beers, he was never that much of a drinker. It reminded him too much of his father’s anger that liquor would bring out and if he did drink he’d limited himself on two and two alone. Even with the temptation that people would call out to him. Telling him to “Lighten up,” to “have another what’s the big deal.”

            As he dragged his feet home, Dan walked past an alleyway where he heard moaning.  Even though a part of his mind told him not to look another part of his mind in a much more louder voice told him that he must find out what the sound was. Dan couldn’t ignore the desperate pleas of curiosity even though he knew what was going one and he ended up looking over towards the sound.

            Only to see the indecent sight of a guy against the wall head slumped back facing the night sky. His mouth slightly ajar as his eyes drooped closed. Dan slowly looked down at a woman in tight revealing clothing on her knees in front of the man’s crotch. Sucking on his member like a popsicle, the man’s hand gripping her curly cheaply dyed blonde hair as she took him through the world of pleasure .

            Not wanting to see another sight of the sexual act, Dan hurried on his way home. If he was Nite Owl he’d probably tell them to knock it off, if not him Rorschach for sure. He would have not said something, but probably done something. Dan could easily picture the small angry vigilant slamming the guy against the wall and Dan would be the one who'd have to pry the man off of the guy before he could do too much damaged to the man’s body. But he wasn’t Nite Owl right now, no right now he was Dan, the man who just turned twenty-seven and nothing more.  

            With Rorschach haunting his mind, he couldn’t help, but wonder how his partner was doing. Sense it was an hour into their regular patrolling time. He remembered the awkward conversation with the masked man about taking this day off.

            “What for Daniel?” Rorschach asked in his ruff voice as the two stood in Dan’s workshop after one of their long patrols. That involved the two of them taking down two muggings, stopping one possible kidnapping, and rescuing a very fat cat from a very tall tree for a very small little girl. Rorschach did not let that one go away so easily mostly because he was the one who had to go get the cat.

             “Come here stupid cat.” Rorschach grumbled as he reached out towards the overly fed brown cat

            “His name is Sir Fluffy,” The little girl quickly told Nite Owl “not Stupid Cat!” She stomped her foot as if Rorschach had insulted her instead of the cat.

            “Okay sweetie, I’ll tell him right away,” Nite Owl smiled at the pouting girl and turned up towards his partner. “uhh, Rorschach,”

            “What is it Nite Owl, am busy at the moment.” Rorschach called down as he swung one leg over the branch, so he was straddling it.

            “I was just informed that the cat’s name is Sir Fluffy and not in fact Stupid Cat.” Nite Owl called, he could practically hear his partner cursing at him through his mind.

            Rorschach lowered his head and let out a heavy breath. “Copy that Nite Owl. Come here Sir Fluffy.” Rorschach repeated as he moved closer towards the cat. It was obvious that Sir Fluffy did not want anything to do with the man trying to get him down from the tree. Instead of listening to the command like a pet dog, Sir Fluffy acted like almost all cats and did the opposite. The cat walked father away from the vigilant towards the end of the branch.

            “Wrong way.’ Rorschach growled as he reached further towards the cat. He managed to grab the pet by the tail and Sir Fluffy did not like that at all. The fat cat let out a wale as if in pain and quickly turned around attacking Rorschach in a heartbeat. Sir Fluffy latched his claws into Rorschach’s arm and his teeth into the man’s shoulder. Nite Owl held his breath, praying that his partner did not throw the cat off him and out of the tree. But that did not happen, instead of lashing out at the angry feline, Rorschach just latched onto the cat and quickly climbed down the tree.

            “Here.” He grumbled as he easily ripped the cat off of him and practically shoved the pet to his owner. Who was jumping up in down in glee.

            “Thank you so much.” She repeated over and over again as she tightly hugged her cat, then out of nowhere hugged Rorschach. The man was stunned and is was obvious, by the way he stiffened up at the child’s hug, his arms awkwardly held out by his sides, so he would not touch her. The girl smiled up at him, before she took off down the sidewalk back home. Nite Owl did not dare look over at his partner. Instead just turned the opposite direction and began walking, knowing his partner would catch up.

            “Humiliating.” The smaller man growled as they walked side by side down the empty side walk.

            “Listen buddy it’s not like I could have done it. Look at my costume I can barely go pee in this thing let alone climb a tree.” Nite Owl stated as he tried his best to hold back a laugh as the scene of his partner shimmying his way up the large tree played in his head reminding Nite Owl of squirrel.

            He watched through the corner of his eye as his partner pulled out one of his many sugar cubes, undid the wrapper and tossed it into his mouth. _This must be his way of calming himself down._ Nite Owl thought as the continued walking. Back at the nest is when Dan and not Nite Owl tried his best to explain why he needed to take the day off, without giving too much of his personal life away.

            “Ohh, um just personal reasons, that’s all Rorschach.” Dan smiled sheepishly scratching the back of his head.  Rorschach stared at Dan, the black ink splotches slowly swimming around the white pool that was his mask.

            “All right Daniel, if it’s personal then I understand. I’ll just go on my own that night.”

            “Are you sure?” Dan asked expecting his partner to put up more of a fight.

            “Yes, now drop the subject before I change my mind.”

            Dan couldn’t help but feel a little bad for leaving Rorschach to do their patrol on his own. He even felt bad for not telling his partner straight out that he was going to go celebrate his birthday with a few people. The idea of even inviting Rorschach to the event that was being thrown for him, just a night of a normal behavior. No going out in costumes and stopping crime, just adults acting like teenagers and being stupid. The idea entered his head to cause more guilt he had to digest.

            Dan knew deep down that, that idea would never become a reality. The man he called a partner was just that. They did not interact like normal people did. They did not go get a beer out of costume, they did not sit on the couch and watch movies, and they definitely did not go out to act like silly teenagers into the dead of the night. No, that was something they never did, they never had _fun_. No, the kind of fun they did involved running down a man who just stole a purse from an old woman or scare a hoodlum to stop them from selling drugs to teenagers looking for a fix.  That wasn’t even fun, he remembered countless times how Rorschach would call what they did an “Act of duty.” “Something that needs to be done.” “To destroy the filth that infects the city.”

            He knew he could not have normal fun with Rorschach. Not like he could with Hollis or Laurie. Where he could step out of his costume and act like a regular civilian. Where he did not have to worry about anyone other than himself and that was all right, for the most part.

            Dan knew that the only thing between the two of them was their partnership as Rorschach and Nite Owl and that had to be left at that. Dan chuckled at the thought of even considering Rorschach as a friend he could shoot the breeze with like he did with Hollis, or maybe go bowling with. Rorschach was just that Rorschach, he never gave out a name like Dan did, he never told him about his past life, nothing, and Dan should leave it at that.

 _Maybe that’s why I didn’t tell him about my birthday._ He thought to himself as he approached his door pulling out his keys. _A subconscious way to get back at him for not telling me anything about him. Ha, here I am an open book for that guy to read as many times as he wants and yet he is the exact opposite, not even a posted card of information._ Dan mused over as he stepped inside and slid off his coat. As he walked down the dark entryway, it was easy for him to spot the kitchen light seeping under the closed door. Dan creeped up to the door knowing who was behind it.

            “Hello Rorschach,” Dan greeted as he opened the door, surprisingly surprising the other. Rorschach quickly turned around away from the counter with his arms behind his back and his posture stiffened.  “what brings you around here?” Dan asked as he leaned against the door frame arms crossed. Rorschach did not answer, and he did not move a muscle. The two stood in complete silence, after a while in the stiffening silence Dan began to space out watching Rorschach’s mask shift around his face.

            “Came…to…check in after patrol.” Rorschach finally answered, and Dan did not believe that so easily, Rorschach might have been one of the best detectives he knew, but a good liar he was not. Rorschach relied to much on blunt honesty and in turn his lying skills were not as sharp as one would think.

            “Really this early in the patrol, it what, only been an hour?” Dan walked over to his partner skepticism laced in his voice. He took notice how Rorschach seemed to be inching himself to the open kitchen window, wouldn’t be the first time he came in or out that way.

            “Yes really.” Rorschach answered flatly his ink splotches told a different story, they were swimming around frantically. Like they knew that Dan caught them doing something that they shouldn’t.

            “Well then let’s talk about your solo patrol then.” Dan smiled as he began to walk over to the kitchen table. Pretending he couldn’t see that Rorschach kept angling his body towards Dan, so they were always facing one another. Dan sat down and propped his head up with his hand and waited for Rorschach to begin one of his long rants about the city after dark. But that never happened and yet again they were left in silence as they both seemed to be waiting on the other to break apart the obvious lie that fluttered through the room.

            Dan would be lying if he said he wasn’t interested with whatever his partner was obviously holding behind his back. But he knew he had to let Rorschach take the first step, or else he would clamp shut like a volt and they’d both be in the dark about something. He was right, in letting Rorschach make the first move. The masked man let out a heavy sigh and almost seemed to deflate right then and there.

            “Brought this for you.” He simply said as he revealed what ever he had hidden behind his back. The hidden object surprised Dan in more ways than one. It was a small box, neatly wrapped in multicolored paper and held together with a shinny red ribbon and a bow to match. Dan looked at the box, not knowing what to think, not knowing what to call it. _He brought me a present._ The thought slowly made its way through his head as he looked at the gift sitting patiently in Rorschach’s hand.

            “Is that for me?” Dan asked feeling like an idiot as soon as the question left his mouth. Rorschach nodded his head slowly as Dan carefully took the gift.

            “Thought I could drop it off before you got back. Obviously wrong.” He simply stated as he watched as Dan began to remove the wrapping paper. Rorschach clenched his fist as the box was being opened, he even caught himself glancing back at the opened window. Then he heard Dan let out a breath of Aw.

            In his hand was an owl, the whole thing was carved out of white wax and a wick sticking out of the top of its head. Dan ran his fingers over the carved details, taking in the thoughtful gift.

            “Seen it one day. In the window of a candle shop. Thought you might enjoy it more than anyone else.” Rorschach explained “Do you like it?” He asked innocently that made Dan question who this man was and why he looked like his partner. He never heard Rorschach sound so unsure of anything in his life. It reminded him of a child showing their first ever drawing to their parents and asking them for approval.

            Dan looked up at his partner noticing how he was fidgeting with his hands as he waited for a response. He smiled at the man and nodded his head, “Yes I do.” He chuckled as he set the candle back in the box. “Just one thing is bothering me though,”

            “What is it Daniel?” Rorschach asked taking a step towards him.

            “How did you know that today was my birthday?” Dan asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

            “Easy, you took the same date off last year, thought there was a pattern after talking to you other night about it. Started investigating and found a birthday card on the kitchen counter the other night you made coffee. That and you were humming to the tune of Happy Birthday last night.” His partner answered as he crossed his arms and leaned against the counter.

            _Guess I was wrong, maybe my mind did want him to know after all._ Dan chuckled to himself as he leaned back in his chair. “Well thank you for the gift pal it means a lot.” He smiled.

            “Welcome.” Rorschach walked over to the window and began to go through it, until Dan stopped him in mid climb.

            “Where are you going?”

            “Back out, night’s not over yet.”

            Dan was flabbergasted he couldn’t let his partner go out there just yet, not after finding out that he knew it was his birthday. They had to celebrate some way at least.

            “Why don’t you stay a while, my neighbor Miss. Dowsland, you know her?”

            “Old lady, walks with limp, owns three cats long with parrot, always yelling at teenagers to stop skating on the side walk.”

            “Yeah her, well she found out it was my birthday and baked me a cake. Thought maybe we could have a slice together you know.” Dan watched as his partner’s mask shifted after a few seconds and Rorschach climbed back inside the window. He walked over to the table and sat down. Dan smiled and got up heading over to the fridge for the cake.

            “What kind?” Rorschach asked

            “I believe she said it was marble cake, you know a swirl of white and chocolate with chocolate frosting.” Dan answered as he pulled the cake out and begin to slice himself and his partner a piece.  “Here ya go.” He said as he set the plat down in front of Rorschach, who lifted his mask, so it would sit on the brim of his nose and began to eat it.

            “How old?” The question caught Dan off guard as he looked up from his cake towards Rorschach.

            “Excuse me?’

            “How old are you?” He asked again as he took a bite of cake and Dan swallowed his bite, before answering.

            “Oh, I turned twenty-seven.” He answered and was surprised once again by Rorschach, who responded with a bark of a laugh.

            “Getting old Daniel. Might have to start fighting crime with a walker soon.” Dan let out a chuckle at the friendly taunt.

            “Oh, ha ha very funny. Well look at you, it seems to me you might be growing a few gray hairs in that stubble of a beard you've got.” Dan pointed out with his fork and watched as Rorschach smiled at the comeback.

            “Touché.” Rorschach smirked as he took another bite of cake. After the cake was done, it was obvious neither of the partners wanted to leave either of their sides that night. So, Dan offered for a hot cup of coffee to wash the cake down. Rorschach agreed, taking his with so much sugar that the hot liquid felt like mush as Dan stirred it around

            _How can such a small man hold this much sugar and not start shaking?_ Dan asked himself as he watched his partner with a steady hand take another sip of his beverage. He looked over to the box that still sat on the counter.

            “Hey, I’m going to go put this somewhere,” Dan said as he got up from his seat “no jumping through the window until I get back got it.” Dan smiled as Rorschach let out his signature _Hurm_ in response which made Dan's smile even wider.

            He walked out of the room and over to the living room. He knew where he was going to set it. On the mantel place on top of the fire place, right between his picture of Hollis and himself and the picture of his mother in the new car she bought herself after his dad passed away. In bother pictures there displayed true happiness.

            He picked up the owl and set it down, he turned and nonchalantly looked inside the box. To his amazement inside the box sat an envelop with his name scribbled on it. He picked up the envelop, setting the box down and opened it.

            He was yet again taken back, the envelop held a birthday card a picture of a cartoony owl with a party hat. In big letters it read “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” He opened it up and it also read “I HOPE YOUR BIRTHDAY'S A REAL HOOT OF A DAY!” Dan couldn’t help, but chuckle at the silly pun. He was about to put the card back, when he noticed something was scribbled on the inside.

            Daniel,

            Hope you have a Happy birthday (Am going to regret writing this later) Owl all ways be glade you became my partner

                                                            Rorschach  .][.

            Dan smiled as he placed the card next to the owl. _Maybe he is more than a partner to fight crime with, maybe he is a friend in his own weird way._ Dan thought over as he headed back to the kitchen to join his friend, before he started to go look for him. _This birthday might actually be one for the books._ He mused over as the two friends sat in the kitchen sipping their coffee and talking about future plans.


End file.
